This invention relates to a handle assembly used for trailing luggage, particularly to one having a concealed handle that can be extended outwardly from the luggage by operating a push button.
Luggage with collapsible handle have been known in the arts. Recently, there has been proposed a handle assembly which includes a U-shaped handle of which two arms can be retracted into two parallel tubes provided at the bottom side of the luggage.